knjizevnostfandomcom_bs-20200214-history
Dubravka
MENA KOJA ULAZE U OVO PRIKAZAN'JE RADMIO SKUP PASTIRA RIBAR MILJENKO LJUBMIR DUBRAVKA SKUP VILA DIVJAK SATIR GORŠTAK SATIR ZAGORKO LJUBDRAG JELJENKA SATIRICA BRŠTANKO TRATORKO VUK SATIR STOJNA PELINKA PASTJERIĆI MALI, usve pet GLASNIK SKUP SATIRA REDOVNIK :ČINJEN'JE PRVO Skazan'je prvo SKUP PASTIRA I RADMIO RADMIO Objavi, Danice, jasni zrak objavi, čuj tihe vjetrice u ovoj Dubravi; pršat su počeli po listju zelenu zovući dan bieli i dzoru rumenu. O zviezdo, najdraži od neba uresu, ukaž' se, ukaži! Raskoše tve gdje su? Žudźena Danice, objav' se, objavi! I zvieri i ptice, svaki te glas slavi; sve te oči gledaju i srca sva hlipe da nas svieh obsjaju svjetlosti tve lipe, da nam prie svane dan, blagi dan svečani, i žudźen i čekan u ovoj svoj strani. SKUP Objavi, Danice, jasni zrak objavi, čuj tihe vjetrice u ovoj Dubravi; pršat su počeli po listju zelenu zovući dan bieli i dzoru rumenu. RADMIO Ovo dan je ki dohodi jednom nami na godište, u ki slatkoj mi slobodi činimo ovdi svetilište, - slatkoj slobodi i od časti i od uresa vjekovita, u koj niče i uzrasti Dubrava ova plemenita. Sastaje se cića tega skup od vila i pastiera, i za od svieh najljepšega najljepša se od njih viera. Vieraju se i jedine dva najljepša ki se žele, i od pira gozbe čine obilne se i vesele. SKUP Objavi, Danice, ah veće objavi, žudźeno tve lice u ovoj Dubravi! Livade su uzeli odjeću zelenu, da obuku dan bieli i dzoru rumenu. RADMIO Pod svirôku ovčar mladi danaske se glasi svuda, reseć cvietkom na livadi krotkom stadu čela ruda. Danas liepe pastjerice viencem krune zlatne vlase, po dubravah ter slavice bude u slatke pojuć glase. S dobrom kobi na dan ovi težak, za teg da je uhiti, popievajuć za volovi teško ralo cvietjem kiti. Danaske se tanci staju, danas poju slatke pjesni i razlike igre igraju u radosti i ljuvezni. SKUP Objavi, Danice, drag pogled objavi! Eto cti cvjetice po ovoj Dubravi i u miris, kî dieli na busku zelenu, uzdiše dan bieli i dzoru rumenu. RADMIO Ali suncem iz istoči Dubrava ova ne svaniva, - o Dubravko liepa, iz oči tvojieh nami bio dan siva. Tvu ljepotu od svieh višu svi pastieri da prie vide žude i žele i uzdišu, i svuda te slidom slide. Tim svi danas doletjeće gdi tva sjaju suncem lica, jeda komu s blage sreće budeš draga vjerenica. Doće, da gork trud rasladi kon uresa tvoga slavna, i Miljenko pastier mladi ki te verno služi odavna. Dva mila ova, o Ljubavi, tva sjedini slatka sila na dan ovi u ki slavi sloboda se naša mila. Združ' s Miljenkom ti pastirom liepu Dubravku i gizdavu, i obeseli srećniem pirom nas i našu svu Dubravu! SKUP Objavi, Danice, liep ures objavi, probudi slavice u ovoj Dubravi, u žuber veseli po dubju zelenu da poju dan bieli i dzoru rumenu. RADMIO Ali, družbo, neka čut je sad vesel'je sa svieh strana, podź'te oglasit osvanutje svud ovega blaga dana. Svud se glasi i naviesti da pr'je nego sunce zadźe svak na ovemu ovdi mjesti na općenu se skupu nadźe. A uto ja ću poć spraviti svetilište i sva ina dostojno se čim slaviti današnja će svetkovina. Skazan'je drugo RADMIO I RIBAR RIBAR Čestiti pastiru, ti pjevat podrani, er vodiš u miru pokojan tvoje dni; ufan'ja, jaoh, a mâ nesreća ne stječe pobjeguć iz doma, tukuć se daleče. RADMIO Ko god si, ne cvieli ni tvojiem nesrećam kobi dan veseli ki 'e srećan svima nam! Općena sloboda, vrh svega najdraža, koju nam bog poda naš pokoj uzmnaža. Nu ako si ti ribar, kô kaže vas čin tvoj, koja ti čini stvar k Dubravi doć ovoj? RIBAR Za shranit staros mu i odahnut bez sile u gniezdu slatkomu slobode primile. Primorja naša sva u ništa sila zbi: Dubrava sama ova vlada se po sebi. Po njih svieh srdita zvier trči i rži, i grabi i hita i u noktieh sve drži. Ovdi čut zle zvieri ni inoga glasa nî neg što sam žuberi tih slavic na grani. Tvrda u nas n'je kuća da od sile prihude bludnika goruća ocu kćer sabljude. Ovdi n'je sirote ku sila potište, ni se boji sramote ko ju sam ne ište. Toliko 'e vladan'je silno u nas, da se ti, žena, djeca, iman'je ne možeš tvoj rieti. U mjesti je ovemu slobode čestit dar: svak sebi i svemu svomu je gospodar. Razlog, pravda i mjera svemu je zlato u nas, prodava na nj vjera, život se, duša i čâs; duša i čâs ovuda ne ide za platom, ni mjere u suda pritežu pod zlatom. Stvari u nas tej nie kom voljan mož' se čut; kupovat triebi je, ako hoć' odahnut. Vrsta ovdi svakoja u časnoj zabavi sred mirna pokoja veselo boravi. Tiem teško nam svime i lele vrh svega pod jarmom teškime gospostva tudźega, a blago sviem vami kî ončas s poroda slobodni i sami sebi ste gospoda. Da uzdrži višnja vlas u bitju vas tomu, a tko ište zlo na vas zlo našo na domu! RADMIO Ti si doć mudro obrô, pr'jatelju, pod sjeni od mjesta gdi dobro gosti su primljeni; jer odkad najprie niče ova Dubrava, i odkad se obstrie slobodniem plotom sva, vjera u njoj krepak stan i nadźe i steče, s kôm je svak slobodan od sile najpreče. Tim, goste, kad sreća donie te pr'jatelja u ovi dan najveća kad nam su veselja, pastieri kad hode u skupu općenu prislatke slobode slaviti spomenu, najljepši kad pastir s najljepšom od vilâ združi se i na pir družba im gre mila, tanci se hitaju i poju tuj pjesni i igre igraju razlike s ljuvezni,- tim slid' me, pr'jatelju, er bih ja uzeo u općenu veselju da si i ti veseo. RIBAR Vjeran drug biću tvoj, jeda i ja mom trudu drag pokoj u vašoj slobodi nać budu. O Dubravo, slavna svima u uresu slobodnomu, liepa ti si mojiem očima, draga ti si srcu momu. U veseloj ovoj sjeni od čestitih tvojih grana provesti je milo meni dio najdraži mojieh dana. Tim raspinam mreže moje, i u zavjet vješam vrše na zeleno dubje tvoje, po kom blazi vjetri prše. Skazan'je treće MILJENKO Po listju počeli pršat su vjetrici, po dublju veseli žubere slavici, romonom kladenci zovu zrak sunčani, izhode pod vienci seljanke s gorani. Pastieri livadom uz dipli začinju, klikuju za stadom lipotu vilinju; a liepe sve vile pod sjencom kraj vode pod pjesni primile tanačce izvode: dzora je, svaniva, ali jaoh, s istoči meni dan ne siva iz drazieh još oči. Vjetrici uzdasi, žuber su tužbe me, suzâ se vir glasi romonom groznieme; plač pjesni, a stada misli su stravljene, srdačce livada u željah ke zene; nu bez me jedine svitlosti čim stoju, ne vidźu neg tmine i vječnu noć moju. O Dubravko, sej Dubrave jasna dzoro, svitli uresu, od ljepote tve gizdave gdi su rajski zraci, gdje su? Dan ne sviće moj s danice, ni mi sunce sja s istoči: istok čelo, bio dan lice a me sunce tve su oči. Da vas gorim, dubje pita' i na dubju svaku granu s moga ognja vjekovita kolikrat im listje planu Jak uzdrži pticu veska, kom tanahni prut se obliepi, tako lipos tva nebeska mene kroz tvoj ures liepi. Ah, u srcu je li tvomu kâ spomena od me vire, i da u mjesti jes ovomu jedan za te ki umire? Ali još, jaoh, i u svrsi nemilosna mom životu od kamena kažeš prsi, krieš rajsku tvu lipotu! Skazan'je četvrto LJUBMIR I MILJENKO LJUBMIR Miljenko, kuda toj tužeći sam hodiš? što uzroči nepokoj u kom se nahodiš? Ah, da li žalostan drug mili moj biće veseo ušto dan svakomu osviće? MILJENKO Ljubmire, komu je sudźeno tužiti ne pozna ni čuje radosti na sviti. Ja služim gospoju sletjelu iz raja, ali ona za moju vik službu ne haja. Za onom kâ meni prika je saviše život moj stravljeni uzdišuć izdiše. LJUBMIR Miljenko, prosti mi, ludos je mriet s tega; sami smo uzrok mi svega zla našega. Nesvies je toj vrla zareć se u sebi da je žena umrla božica od nebi; pastirica iz sela našega ovoga tebe je zaniela s uresa miloga. Pastieri znaš da svi i vile gizdave na dan se kupe ovi na mile zabave. Bićeš ti, biće tu Dubravka gizdava, kroz rajsku lipotu koja te skončava. Veseo se zato kaži, znaš običaj kâ je mila pastier najljepši i najdraži da najljepšu steče od vilâ. Ti si liep, liepa ona; draga ona, drag si ti, srca vam razdiona ljubav će združiti. MILJENKO Ne scieni da sliepe toli oči imam ja da ures me liepe ne poznam od raja: sunce iz nje sja oči a dzora iz čela, bieli dan s istoči, pogleda vesela. Tiem svud noć mrkla je gdi svietli zrak gledan n'je me vil, koja je sunce, dzora i moj dan. Ljubmire, kud ti hoć', vodi me: s tobom grem, mu liepu da mi 'e moć pr'je vidit neg umrem. LJUBMIR Da, sa mnom hod' sada, i veće spravlja' pir od našieh livada najljepši kô pastir; i ako strah dosle ima tvâ mladost, ostavi košutam plasima u ovoj Dubravi. Ali smjej i veća ufan'ja prilaga', er ljubav i sreća smione pomaga. MILJENKO Tamni strah, jaoh, mene mladźahna ne tiri, slobodan u stiene prošo bih sred zvirî... A ne kaono stan smrknuti i od života noć tamnoga na zracieh rasvanuti jedinoga sunca moga. LJUBMIR Ne veće naprieda, Miljenko! Nu pazi s dragoga pogleda gdi ti dan izlazi. MILJENKO Sve vidim! Ah, sad, moj uzdaše ognjeni, k môj želji priliepoj ti vodac bud' meni, pače se poteži leteći naprieda, ter i nje užeži srdačce od leda; neka mi vjeruje da u ognju gorim vas, u sebi kad čuje istoga ognja vlas. Ah, život ki 'e draži, kad bi oganj moguć bil, kî dušu mu spraži, užeći i mu vil. Skazan'je peto DUBRAVKA I SKUP VILA DUBRAVKA Liepe vile, druge moje, eto istječe dzora biela, dan čestiti svanuo je: naresimo viencim čela, nakitimo cvietkom vlase skladno u slatke pojuć glase! SKUP Neka ljepos nami uzmnaža od naprave pomnja mila, ti najljepša, ti najdraža bez cvieta si cviet od vila: zene trator i ružica sred rajskoga tvoga lica. Slavicu u gori i ti otvori žuber medeni liepe zeleni, u glas najviši s nami bigliši, hvaleći slave dzore gizdave. DUBRAVKA Cvjeta cvietje po sve kraje, jasni se istok cvietjem resi, zviezdam cvietje svud nastaje, dzora u cvietju zgar s nebesi od cvietja nam daž prosipa; kupimo ga, družbo lipa! Sve rumeni, sve se bieli u razlikom cvietju sada u cvietju se sve veseli: gora, polje i livada; sve je cvietjem procavtilo, od cvietja je doba milo. SKUP Slavicu u gori, i ti otvori žuber medeni liepe zeleni, u glas najviši s nami bigliši, hvaleći slave dzore gizdave. DUBRAVKA Svietla i draga sred istoči zrak u cvietju dzora kaže; nu je zrak ljepši našieh oči, na licu u nas cvietje draže; dobiva ures naš veseli primalitje i dan bieli. Eto iza dzore biele sunce svjetlji zrak pomilja; ali 'e pogled svjetlji vele kî me svietlo sunce strilja iz istoka od lipote, s oči kieh zrak dušu mi ote. Hod'mo veće, druge mile, čim na istoku sunce sviti, lir snježani puti bile u jedzeru bistru umiti, da od ljeposti zrak jedine danaska nam većma sine. Skazan'je šesto SATIR DIVJAK Ne čudim se ja, Ljubavi, da n'je mala ni velika koga u ovoj ti Dubravi ne učini ljubovnika. Ljubovnik se svak spovieda, ljubovnik se svak govori, i nie tega tko s pogleda draga u ognju tvom ne gori. Jer ti vlastim tvom ganuti moguća si svač'je ćudi, i tko mlad te ne oćuti triebi 'e da star pak zaludi. Tim ja velik dar sam steko što me mlada plam tvoj zgrija; er pod staros kukurieko ljuvena bih ludorija. Pače držim mlad sliditi, o Ljubavi, tve zabave, da ne može bit na sviti djelo od veće dike i slave; a pameti zdrave nie tko od tve vlasti sudi inako; er da tebe s ljudim nie, vas bi trag se ljudcki smako. Ali mâ svies čemu udugo razložeći rieči gubi? Njetko jedno, njetko drugo, svak na ovemu svietu ljubi. Nu kô u sebi ljudcke ćudi i misli su sve razlike, razlike su tako u ljudi i ljubavi svekolike. Tko visoko hlepi znan'je, tko zlato Indie slidom slidi, a tko za uzit na vladan'je vene, čezne, gasne, blidi; tko u gradovieh stat uživa, tko obra u selieh stan'je za se, tko putuje, tko počiva, a tko lovi, a tko pase. Njetko crnu zemlju teži, njetko sinje more brodi; na ono se svak poteži na što ljubav svâ ga vodi. O Dubravko, ljepša vele od svieh vila u Dubravi, tebe misli moje žele, mâ se ljubav tobom slavi. Ja tvoj slidim ukras mnogi, zasve u gorah da imam ladu; ali i ovan vitorogi za ovcom jednom ne gre u stadu. Po naravi oganj žeže a ljepota smamlja i travi, a brštan se grli i veže s dubom svaciem u dubravi. I ako niesam ja, tko ini toj će rieti od gorana, komu za ures tvoj jedini ti ćeš danas bit podana? Satirić sam čudno pristô, stvari u mene grube nie, a u jedzero bistro i čisto ogledah se malo prie. U napravi nie môj varka, najljepši sam od me vrste: zračna obličja, čela žarka, jake kosti, puti čvrste. Dva roščića, ki me krune, u mjesto mi su od rudeža, a po koži oštre vune od hrabrenstva obilježja. U mom srcu nie strahe, mâ su oružja ruke gole; tiekom stižem srne plahe, snagom rvem lave ohole. Skazan'je sedmo GORŠTAK I DIVJAK, SATIRI GORŠTAK Tuj li si, Divjače? Kud jutros od mene krijući izmače u gaje zelene? Jeda te sram da puk smieh tobom ne tvori Ter sâm ko pribjen vuk skitaš se po gori? Tajat je zaludu česa n'je moć skriti: po svač'jem ja sudu ljepši sam nego ti. DIVJAK Ljepši ti nego ja? Ko je tî tko veli da ljepša jes šoja neg golub pribieli? Ovaku tko drugu vidje igdje nakazan? Pastiera po lugu ne straši na blag dan! GORŠTAK Ti strašiš, a ja ne, s grdoće nemile od ove sve strane pastire i vile. DIVJAK Od žena i od ljudi gonjen si svuda ti, a moju svak žudi prijazan imati. GORŠTAK Pače kâ od žena u svomu životu nie sva pečena kroz moju lipotu? A ljudem sviem sam drag, i zato pr'je sunca još jutros na dan blag zazvan sam za glunca. DIVJAK Tebe su dozvali za glunca pastiri ki ne imaš svirali ni kô se znaš sviri?! GORŠTAK Svirale evo me, i ako ćeš za oklad sviriti sa mnome, uzmi i ti tvoju sad. DIVJAK Svirale ne sviri ni u to dni gubi, neg s glave roge zdri, ter u nje zatrubi. GORŠTAK A s mješnic tvojieh tih pisak rascipi, ter odsad u ti mieh ne puha' neg njim pij. DIVJAK O dzori, kad moje dipli se oglase, tih slavic zapoje natjecat š njima se. GORŠTAK Pod dubjem ja kada zasvirim u gaju, pastiri i stada s vesel'jem igraju. DIVJAK Dubravka, ka je čas i ures svieh vila, pod dipli mojieh glas tančac je vodila. GORŠTAK Danica mâ, pače sunce, kim svićem ja, pod ovu mu zače svirôku sred dubja. DIVJAK Podź' gorsko zvjeren'je u gorah zagluša', neskladno sviren'je da se ovdi ne sluša. GORŠTAK Vrzi rieči i dava' razumjet drugi put: svirimo obadva, koga je bolje čut! DIVJAK Počni ti najprie natjecat kî se hoć'; kî od nas dobie na pir će glunac poć. I veća neka ti sramota i šteta: uzmimo pjevati upored opeta! GORŠTAK Ni dipli ni tvoj glas zadava strah meni: ja počeh ovi čas, ti me opet izmieni. (Ovdi satiri svire) DIVJAK Sada sam izusti tko sviri bolje od nas; dobit si, prepusti od glunca meni čâs! GORŠTAK Ili ti je u volji ili n'je, staćeš tja; ko glunac najbolji dozvan sam na pir ja. DIVJAK Tamo se it ne muči, er ko trs raspukla svirala tva zuči neskladna i mukla. GORŠTAK A buče tej tvoje mješnice ko spila po gorah iz koje od vjetar dme sila. DIVJAK Ah, kada nećeš rog dignuti svrh oči, podź', svinjo, u brlog, a ovdi ne hroči! GORŠTAK A ti, kad zamuko još niesi, potrči, gubava žabo, u kô, a ovdi ne kvrči! DIVJAK Zm'jo ljuta, prigrizi otrovni jezik taj; boljem se ponizi, a u nesvies ne rigaj! GORŠTAK Rigaš ti zlobni ied, hudźi svieh živina, ali opet upored hod' sa mnom začina'! DIVJAK Ne pjevaj ti neg blej', koze ine gdje pasu; slavicem gorski jej ne sklada se u glasu. GORŠTAK Ah, nuti u što ufa crni vran nesviesni, da bieloga on kufa dobiće u pjesni. DIVJAK Rakle mi dvie dunje darova iz njedri, da od oči svietlieh nje popievam zrak vedri. GORŠTAK Kitu mi njeki dan jabuk da Ljubica, da 'oj hvalim pram zlatan i ures od lica. DIVJAK Kad moj slatki glas začina, kako slavic ki se izvija, na nj doteku iz planina Hoja, Lero, Dolerija. GORŠTAK Kad moj jezik pjesni klikne, kako staglić ki žuberi, da me resi, cvietje nikne, da me čuju, teku zvieri. DIVJAK Kukuljava ja dva gniezda, kieh pjet narav medno uči, hranim liepoj, koj ma zviezda za vječnu me slugu odluči. GORŠTAK Svega ruda jagančića, dvie matere ki posisa, pasem dragoj, koj me sreća, da sam vječni rob zapisa. DIVJAK Rec', ka u gori zvier pribiva ljudcke sviesti i spoznan'ja kâ se u bistroj vodi umiva i mjesecu čista klan'ja? GORŠTAK Kaž' mi, ptica ono kâ je kâ svoj smrti loži drva, i iz ognja opet živa ustaje perja i krila stječuć prva? DIVJAK Sad poznat mož' uprav odluku tvu ludu, zašto se s lavom mrav zatječe zaludu. GORŠTAK O žabo, s krjesovi podź' kvrči i kriešti, moj 'e danas pir ovi, ti za te drugi išti! DIVJAK Ovi uteče. Ja znam što ću: on na piru glumac budi; ja za drugo tamo doću, kô me srce većma žudi. Danas mjesti u ovemu s pastierim se vile staju, i pastiru najljepšemu vil najljepšu od svih daju. Nu prie tega u jedzeru vile okupat sve se hode, svaka želeć da nju oberu i nevjestom danas vode. Namislio sam tim odjeće jednoj od njih skrovno uzeti, i priobučen tako veće ja se vila liepa rieti. Skazan'je osmo ZAGORKO I LJUBDRAG ZAGORKO Potež' se naprieda, me stado, poteži, ne vidiš ureda gdje mâ vil, jaoh, bježi. Uputi se, uputi, stado moje, prie neg ju grm zgusnuti očima mo'iem skrie. To li neć' it hrlo, pod stranom ti ovom pusto ostaj, ter grlo zajazi vukovom. Ustav' se! Kud plaha utječeš, liepa mâ, od moga uzdaha ki od ognja krila ima? Ja, brače, niesam zvir srdita u gori neg stravljen mlad pastir ki s oči tvo'ieh gori, kî sa svom kriposti drag ures tvoj slidim i od tvoje liposti prignutja ne vidim. LJUBDRAG Kud srneš, Zagorko, kud li se potežiš? Ke prispje zlo gorko? Od stada što bježiš? Gdje si se zateko, ke ti su nevolje? Loču ti psi mlieko, ovce ti vuk kolje. Tve sjeme po pustoj njivi se poteza, vinograd leži tvoj zapušten bez rieza. Stada svieh ovčara po žitu tvom pasu, muka se tvâ hara i stoga sva rasu. Tim vrat' se nazada: ženska ti lipota, kad umreš od glada, ne vrati života. ZAGORKO Ne zalaz' udilje, mâ je ovo odluka: neka ide stado žlje i stoka i muka! Jedan sâm milostan pogled vil žudźene hraniti kripostan živa je svedź mene. Namjera nu huda na me te donie, kud liepa mâ, kuda obrati, jaoh, gdi je? Stranom ću ja svakom trag slidit vil moje, a ti podź' zlom mrakom, odkuda i doje. LJUBDRAG Ah, kako poče, ti napreduj i hodi: poznaćeš mahniti bies na što dovodi. Skazan'je deveto LJUBDRAG Ah, sad poznam da ne vara u sudu se tko govori da koliko sviet se stara, toliko je hudźi i gori. U moje vrieme narav ina i nauka bješe od ljudi; sve 'e drugoga sad načina, druga doba, druge ćudi. U dni moje vidźaše se o koristi gdi svak radi; uzlotrilo sada sve se, živu isprazno stari i mladi. Pr'je bieljahu sva mjesta se našim stadim bezbrojnima; sad dubrava sva ne pase što u me doba jedan ima. Pomnja prie dobra općena u njoj vječnu zelen goji; sad s nepomstvom porušena s povenutiem listjem stoji. Ovce vodźahu izdaleka s mekahniem se runom prie; sad medźu nam n'je čovjeka kî se krenut s mjesta umie. Pr'je od ljudi sej Dubrave koralj se je ribô u moru; svačie su sad zabave kamenitu dubsti goru. Prie ko mrav odasvuda svak nosaše sebi hranu, sad, za nejmat malo truda, svak mre u lasti gô na stanu. Pr'je ne znahu prve vile što je svila u haljini; sad odjeće sve od svile nie seljanke kâ ne čini. Pr'je pod ruhom priprostime zlato odsvud nam na stan pliva; zlatno ruho u ovo vrime stan svakomu ogoliva. U moje je dni letila na krilieh sama ptica; za poletjet sad su krila oko vrata u mladicâ. Nošahu se opletene u bio gajtan prie kose; sad pram u cklo pletu žene, a zrcalo im glave nose. Prie bjehu bistri viri, da čis ogled svemu daju; vilami se sad pastiri u zatioku ogledaju. Vladaše se u ma ljeta mlados svjetom od staraca; sad čut mladi neće svjeta ni od istieh njih otaca. Mlados prie cić koristi svita obhodi četr dila; sad na jednom gine misti za stupajim pricieh vila. Tim n'je čudo, čim bez znan'ja dni u ispraznoj lasti traju, ko Zagorko da iman'ja s pricieh vila ostavljaju. Ali u ovemu svemu meni pomoć je ufat zgar s visine na dan ovi posvećeni našoj slobodi od starine. Skazan'je deseto JELJENKA SATIRICA Iz gluhe pustinje satir se moj diže da vile plemkinje susreta i stiže; a ja ostah sred jama i dubja divjega i mrazna i sama u gori bez njega. Ah, sasma nevjeran, kud divjaš, Divjače, moj život čemeran po sve dni da plače? U vilah što vidiš u ovoj Dubravi, ter slidom njih slidiš, a mene ostavi? Gizdave himbeno plemke su vile sve, grabša su i plieno ljeposti njihove. Bez svrhe i kraja plahe su i tašte, biocim od jaja čela se njih lašte. A nie ih strah ni sram za gadnu napravu mrtački stavit pram iz groba na glavu. Na svieću cklo pale i mrče crnima obrve opale čadźami od dima. Oprhlu i modru kožu usne njih blide do krvi 'e svu odru, da rumena izide; u bjaku, kom klače i kartaju obraze, otrovi najjače i gnusobe ulaze. A mastim od čerse daleko našaste lica im svudier se pengaju i maste. Nu mažu i liepe naravna bljedila, i čini njih liepe ne narav neg sila. A meni ma ista naravna lipos jes naprava pričista i svietli drag ures. Zlatni pram od kosi, tih vjetric ki svudi niz bio vrat raznosi, tudźiem se ne rudi. Obraz moj i čelo bistra voda umiva, a sunce veselo iz oči mo'ieh siva. Bez masti sred lica mladźahne u mene rumena ružica i bieli lir zene. Crljenim ustima ruža je prilika, a bjelje prsi me sniega su i mlika. K tomu se prilaga još za stvar najdražu: mladźahna i naga, sve što imam, sve kažu. Tim vrat' se tvôj ljubi, Divjače, ne divjaj; vlaštita ne gubi, a o tudźem malo haj. Od vjetra puziviji, ne gub' s tve krivine za ures laživi ljepote istine. Sunce je s nebesi izvrsne liposti, zašto se ne resi neg svojom svjetlosti. A čista i prava lipos mâ suncem sja, er meni naprava i ures sva sam ja. Poć ga ću iskati. Ah, danas kuda si, Divjače, zašo ti? Oglas' se, oglasi! ČINJEN'JE DRUGO Skazan'je prvo SKUP PASTIRA, BRŠTANKO, LJUBMIR I TRATORKO BRŠTANKO Liepa ti 'e zaisto običaj veoma kom naše sej misto slavi se, družbo mâ, u strani da se ovoj dan s tancim provodi posvećen pričistoj božici slobodi. Najljepša od vila druži se i viera za draga i mila vrhu svieh pastiera. Ne scien'te da ištom ova se odredi spomena s godištom svaciem kâ sliedi. Na zboru pradjeda od ove Dubrave, kad prodźe besjeda da ovi dan slave, razumni starci oni u kori dubovi medźu iniem zakoni urezaše i ovi: da užiže nepristav slobode spomena u unucieh njih ljubav od dobra općena; i da se u miru dni vode sred sklada, dočim se pastiru ljubi od sve vrste da. LJUBMIR Naredbe spametne; er kako neobične, tako su i štetne ženidbe neslične. Pod jaram dobro vik stučit se ne more s junčićem vô velik, upored da ore. Ni se muž i žena ugadźa, kad su oba razlika plemena, iman'ja i doba, Ah, bog te ukloni, gotova 'e tu smeća da ti se ženi sni od tebe da 'e veća. Ko drvo crv vrti i grize i ie, tako ona do smrti živa te sičie. Na posle sve kućnje mrdi se i gadi; samo njoj da su nje naprave, to radi. Po skupieh živote od druzieh spovieda, a svoje sramote domaće ne gleda. Sve selo zagluši s jezična karanja, a muža zabuši i učini ko panja. Nu veće što velju? Pašu ove smione muževom kudjelju, a oblače gaće one. TRATORKO Tako je; nu pate i istiem zlom bole i žene udate za ljudi ohole, ki siti pri svomu k tudźem se propinju i drže na domu ženu ko robinju. Po gadu se i smradu tukući skitaju, a za čistu i mladu ljubovcu ne haju. Nu da ovdi svršuju, mala bi zla bila: mesa im rastruju smrdeća i gnjila. A pak na pečône mladice, njih ljubi; guba taj prione, koja ih pogubi. BRŠTANKO I mi ti smo uzeli govorit zlo danas, kad ište i želi počastit puk se vas ter kad se začinje i u pjesnieh svak hvali, tudźe smo mi grinje protresat ustali! Nu me strah da veća neg igda jes bila danas kar i smeća ne bude od vila. Er vila mnogo je sred ove Dubrave liepe se ke broje i zovu gizdave; i svaka uzmnaža sve dike jedine i cieni da je draža i ljepša neg sve ine. Tim težak na se trud taj ću uzet, vidim ja, tko činit ima sud, koja je najljepša. TRATORKO Tač da je pomnja ma suditi to danas, nemiran veoma i smeten bio bih vas. U skupu od vila toliko gizdavieh riet jedna da 'e mila i draža oda svieh, za od jedne dobiti prijazan s te hvale, sa sviem se svaditi, sve izgubit ostale, nikako pamet nî od mudra čovika; a bog te ukloni od ženskieh jezika. LJUBMIR Ko 'e na to obran, tî neka se tim brine: hod'mo mi iskati ostale družine! Skazan'je drugo VUK SATIR Tebi u dar i na čâs, Zagorko, sve vile, ovce su sva mâ čâs ovako pretile. Po vodah i gorah ovako teci ti, a od stada ne imaj strah: ja ću t' ga čuvati. Tko ono, tko ovo, nastoji svak za se, a svak što je osnovô, izatkat uzda se. A moj glad ovi dan kradźom se utješa: lupež sam izvrstan, izvrsna izješa. Kupe se svatovi, spravlja se nevjesta, pir se odsvud gotovi najljepši od mjesta. Kad tamo podźe svak pomoć peć i varit, neka je meni pak na pusto udarit? Bio bi grieh, kad gosti svak se ini i štuje, da trbuh moj posti i prazan gladuje. Zaludu ovi dan slobodi svećen nî, neg da 'e svak slobodan što hoće da čini. Ni narav zaludu ruke mi ove da, neg njima da budu pomoć se ja sada. Njeka se besjeda njekoga i danas vieka još spovieda, kî od zlata bješe vas. Na svietu sve što je, tad staše općeno: još moje i tvoje ne bješe rodźeno. Granice se od ljudi ne bjehu zabile, ni mjerom sve svudi otišlo na dile. Blizu tieh bremena davnjieh od zlata gora u nas kamena hranjaše Brgata: gora kâ tada sva u dubju veliku gusta se dubrava vidźaše putniku. Brgat, ki stanova u gorskoj dubravi, zakona cić nova staroga ne ostavi. Kazati pače uze da ljudi po svietu razdielit niesu se mogli mu u štetu. Tim er se poteža, i, ko ja, svud brz bi, slovuća lupeža ime i glas on dobi. A gori, u koj sta i ka je vrhu nas, od Brgata istoga Brgat je ime i danas. Od Brgata ovoga, ki je krasti svud išô, početak od moga traga je izišô. I djedu slobodnom unuk sam slobodni, vodeći u rodnom Brgatu zlatne dni. Tko nejma ni njive ni vrta ni stada, da tudźiem ne žive, umro bi od glada. Ja pljezim i lazim i ulagam svud ruke obilnos gdi pazim od stoke i muke. Uhodim i prežim po pašah iman'ja, i nad sviem lupežim imam čâs od znan'ja. Nu tko se hitrostim môm stavlja, nie toga, er častim i gostim i čitam svakoga. Skazan'je treće STOJNA I VUK SATIR STOJNA Tudźiem se ne hrani, daj mi ovcu, lupežu, pr'je neg te seljani uhite i svežu. Dali se ti krasti bez straha postavi, kad blag dan svak časti u ovoj Dubravi, pače sâm na zlo brz uhodiš livade? Brže tu ovcu vrz' koju mi ukrade! VUK Stan', ženo! Kud srtiš? Ne poznaš tko sam ja? Prie neg se uprtiš u zlo tve, idźi tja! Lupeža koga ti u meni ugleda, Bez smeće, velju ti, ohaj me se ureda; er da znaš u sebi koja je mâ sila, i ovcu i sve bi stado mi pustila. STOJNA Ja silu svu tvoju ne scienim ni pera: ovcu mi da' moju, kleta ti namjera! VUK Ne poznaš još me ti: planinski bog sam Pan, iz gorâ kî iziti htjeh ovi na blag dan. STOJNA Rdźa si i vedaš, satir Vuk ti si oni od vuka hudźi dvaš, kad ovcu mu poni. VUK Satir sam liep i drag, me se ime svud slavi. STOJNA Satir si crni vrag i s rozma na glavi. VUK U mjesti ovemu meni se spravila kako najljepšemu najljepša od vila. STOJNA U mjesti će ovemu bit tebi domala, kako najvećemu lupežu: - vješala! VUK Ako ti se u kose mâ ruka uplete, poznaćeš što nose tej rieči proklete. STOJNA Kozju ako tu bradu razmršat ja počeh, poznaćeš kô stadu tudźem te nosi grieh. VUK Da čeka', ne bježi! STOJNA Ne bježi, čeka' ti! VUK Ajmeh, ne poteži! STOJNA Da puštam, pusti ti! VUK Ja puštam. STOJNA Eto i ja. Je li tko? Pomozi! Meni ovca, a tvoja tebi brada i rozi. VUK Ustav' se! Ah, kuda s ovcom tom udari? Ah, ženo prihuda, vrlo t' me privari. Struka ti prokleta i iman'je ostalo, sve ti se prie ljeta od vuka poklalo! Kuća t' se prosjela, trag ti se smakô vas, ni pila ni jela, kô neću ja danas! Vaj, ne znam što ću sad, kud li bih otišô: veće mi je mrtvi glad do nosa uzišô. Ah, je li da mi duh susrete kogodi: Od glada izdahnuh, život mi izhodi! O smrti mahnita, što me nies' satrla i pjana i sita na gozbi do grla? Kâ ti će hvala bit jednoga divjačna satira pogubit i žedna i lačna? Skazan'je četvrto GORŠTAK I VUK SATIR GORŠTAK Što plačeš, Vukoje? Ke te je zlo smelo danaske, kad stoje svi ljudi veselo? Dobre si ti volje i vazda sit i pjan: ke ti su nevolje prispjele na blag dan? Od koga zla sila tako te obori? Jeda kâ od vila i tebe sad mori? VUK Iz gladna trbuha k vilami n'je puta; bez vina i kruha ljubav je smrznuta. Od golieh što će nas i ubozieh gospodźe? Znaš golu kos ni pas neće da oglodźe. GORŠTAK Uboštvo ne diže da niesmo mi drazi vilami nabliže, kô jaci u snazi. VUK Kâ snaga može odi i meni bit sada, di mi duh odhodi i umirem od glada? GORŠTAK Ti živeš da ieš i pieš na sviti, ni možeš ni um'ješ o drugom misliti. VUK Da kaž' mi, kad io i pio ti ne bi, kako bi živio, prijatelju, u sebi? GORŠTAK Ne živem kô ti ja jestojci i piću, neg liepoj kôj moja sva lita služiću. VUK A ja vas život moj hranim najmiliji pečenici ugodnoj i dragoj bukliji. GORŠTAK Da jednom poznaš ti u tvomu životu kâ 'e rados služiti vilinju ljepotu, rekô bi i u sviesti ovako odlučil: ni ću pit ni jesti neg služit liepu vil. VUK Da poznaš ti jednom koji su to jadi i s gladnom i žednom govorit čeljadi, ili bi se ohajô i od mene ktio otit, ili bi nać hajô što ćemo jesti i pit. GORŠTAK Nemoj se ti starat! Glumac sam na pir zvan: hoć' bubanj udarat, ter ćeš bit sit i pjan? VUK Srce mi igra sve, i stupaj sam teče na slatke zabave di se vari i peče. Ah, tvoja blažena, Gorštače, namira: mrtva me spomena uskrsnu od pira. Pečenica, ah, peče me srce pečeno, gdi u slatki sok teče i gori ljuveno; gdi me još sve čeka me dobro uzdano, jalovica od mlieka varena snježano; gdi žarka kapljica groznika vesela kaže mi svâ lica rumena i biela; kapljica od vina, koga ures priliepi igrajuć začina: "Hod', brače, dušo, pij!" Životu čestiti, ah, koja veća slas može bit neg piti i jesti na svak čas? Gorštače, u selo gdi 'e taj pir hod'mo na nj: ti glumac veselo, a ja ću bit bubanj. Skazan'je peto MILJENKO I PELINKA MILJENKO Dubravko gizdava, na ures rajski tvoj od gorskieh dubrava nie slično ime toj. Gustinom od grana dubrava zakriva da zraka sunčana travu i cvit ne obsiva; iz svietlieh tvo'ieh oči na dragom tvom licu dva sunca s istoči go'e rajsku ružicu. Sred dubrav, mâ lipa, imaju stan svudi zm'je pune nalipa, zvieri i skot vas hudi; sred tvoga pogleda i srca sviem blaga ljubav stan svoj gleda i milos pridraga. Dubravi ures vas prolitnje zeleni tre sjever, hara mraz, tlači led studeni; kakva si ti sada, takva ćeš vazda bit: viku bo ne opada liposti rajske cvit. PELINKA Skladne su rieči toj, i zaisto velike Dubravci tvôj liepoj i slave i dike; nu vile sadanje riečim se ne pasu, veće u stvoru, a manje htjela bih te u glasu. Nu prî nego na ino ja budem s tobom doć, kaž' mi sve istino, ako ćeš mu pomoć: jesi li koji dan ljuvenom u ognju uzdahnuo žalostan pazeći pomno nju? MILJENKO Ako uzdah moć i glas želje me ne objavi, užežen da sam vas u živoj žeravi, i ako još plama ne vidje u meni, tere mâ vil sama da gorim ne scieni: pogledaj sred čela me srce sprženo, od suha pepela u prahu satreno; vidź luge, dubrave i polja i gore veće gdi eto sve u ognju mom gore. Je li ovo, reci ti, što zna lis i kami, kladenče, kî uzrasti mojima suzami, kroz romon kažuć tvoj žudźenoj môj duši kako te oganj moj čestokrat prisuši? PELINKA Da reci, bi li kad da njojzi ostavi dar koji u zaklad od tvoje ljubavi? MILJENKO Opak je način svîm koji me učiš ti; ne daj bog s darovim k Dubravci hoditi: scienit vil gizdavu za ženu lakomu, ja neću mudros tvu poslušat u tomu. K srcima časnim nie triebi s darom it, ako uvik prid njimi omraze neć' dobit. PELINKA Varaš se: bez mite sve je to ionako, darovi zamite nebesa i pakô; darim se vlada sviet na volji i sudi, dar pravi može riet gospar se od ljudi. Ljuvena dar je stril ka zgadźa i sili na ljubav svaku vil, potom se k njoj strili. Milisav razumni, znaš, što ono veljaše da u stare jošte dni kad zlatni vik b'jaše, kad ljubljen svak ljubi, ni u to ima sram, ter jezik srcu bi i ustom jedan sam, tad bješe svaki dan ljuvenieh od žena "dar daruj" taj pjesan začinat općena. MILJENKO Čudne su nad sve ine ke kažeš rieči te. PELINKA Ali su istine, u razlog očite. Čuj ino: skup broji čovjek se mnogo tî u ljubav svu koji toliko istrati riečî, uzdâh, moljen'ja, zaludnieh stupaja, pogleda, cviljen'ja, jauka i vaja, i k temu pristavi laživieh kletava, od svoje ljubavi čim biljeg on dava. Prî nego volju svu prignuti uzbude jagnicu mršavu darovat da bude. Rad česa buduć sve laž ino i privar, ljubavi njegove svjedok je pravi dar; i zato samomu svaka vil vjeruje ljubovniku onomu koji joj daruje. MILJENKO Kako, jaoh, može bit da vlas dar ima tu me vile pridobit ponosnu lipotu? Eto se vaskolik po svojoj volji sam na službu nje uvik veselo darivam. PELINKA Miljenko, dar je ovi oni dar blaženi ki lasno čine svi vazdakrat ljuveni. N'je triebi to za nje, za tebe ti se hran': dar cieni tvoj manje, a veće ugodan. Nu se uzdaj; er kratit neću se hrlo poć Dubravku obratit na ljubav tvoju moć. Činiću da blagu uživaš i milu ljepotu pridragu, žudźenu tvu vilu. MILJENKO Podź', u družbi ovi moji svud ti uzdasi bili ognjeni, i sama se, jaoh, spomeni da mi u tebi život stoji. Skazan'je šesto DIVJAK SATIR u haljini od vile priobučen Tko je taj ko sad riet neće cieć uresa draga i mila da ja satir niesam veće, neg najljepša od svieh vila. Dubje se ovo, ptice i zvieri mom ljepotom snebivaju, i gorani i pastieri i sliede me i gledaju. Od kladenac bistrieh predam cić naprava ke me rese, da, ako se gdi ogledam, ma slika me ne zanese. Pristavio sam tudźe kose i opleo u cklo prame i obukô ruho na me kô najljepše vile nose. Put snježana neka 'e meni, vas se izmazah klakom bielim, a da se obraz moj rumeni, namazah se murvam zrelim. Za ocrljenit usti moje kriešam sam ih obliepio, i haljinom svietlom što je kože u meni sve sam skrio. Samo branduse i prhala niz čelo iniem vilam vise, a uz glavu s čela ozdala roščići se moji vise. Nu pod kose ako mnozi lasno roge skrit umiju, zašto i ovi moji rozi kosami se ne pokriju? Sa svom moći i kreposti uvlačih ih, krih svudire, nu svakako pravi i prosti iz prama mi jošte vire. Ali od ljudi i od žena vidjet su oni na môj glavi ko dva dubka usadźena zlatnieh kosa u Dubravi. Tim pohuljen bit nikako s tega s' ures moj ne boji: tko je ko ja liep ovako, svaka stvar mu dobro stoji. U ovoj slavi, u ovoj dici veseo idem na mu sriću, nu i od vile u prilici hrabren junak djelim biću. Ah, da kako satirica, mâ sumnjiva divja lada, može nazret moja lica u prilici u ovoj sada! Skazan'je sedmo ZAGORKO O liepa, o huda ku narav uresi da pokoj od truda srdačcu mom jesi, eto ja izvan svih ljepotom smamljen tvom mlieko psim a ostavih iman'je vukovom. Tim gorki i ljuti ako plač i vaj moj ne može ganuti na milos ures tvoj, gani se, pravo je, veselo i rado nesrećno na moje i pusto daj stado, u gorkom mukan'ju koje te svedź moli da u smrtnom skončan'ju život moj ne boli. A da ima ljudcki glas, još bi ti izreklo moj tužni bitak vas, hud nemir, priko zlo. Skazan'je osmo STOJNA S SINOM ZAGORKOM I PASTJERIĆI MALI STOJNA Ja te ištem i glasim i zovem svudira, a ti se za plasim vilami otira. Dubrave prik ove od stada ne bježi: najpretlje ovnove vuku ti lupeži. ZAGORKO Neka idu ovnovi i ovce najbolje; stadu me ne zovi, ni mi je past od volje. STOJNA Na kî te rasap toj, ludjače, nosi bies? Od vila ka je toj koja ti uze svies? ZAGORKO U ovemu, znaj, mjestu najljepšu, vil moja, večeras nevjestu na stan ti vodim ja. STOJNA Na vrat ćeš ti i ta nevjesta hoditi. Kô poče, mahnita', nemo' se sviditi! ZAGORKO Ja ne mljah, majko mâ, da ćeš se ti smesti, er ti ću sin doma odmjenu dovesti. Ili ćeš ili ne, poda' se razlogu; ovako bez žene ja stati ne mogu. STOJNA Mož derat samohoć za vilam obuću: meni ga neće doć nevjesta u kuću! Ćudi svieh sadanjih nevjesta vrle su: ne misle nego o njih samomu uresu. Vazda su na dvoru, a neka stan gine: zlu mužu a goru svekrvi čâs čine. Šestere, dedele, jeziče i sjaju, i drugo ne žele neg da ih gledaju. Za koris prioni, a vile ne dvori: pusto nam razgoni stado vuk po gori. ZAGORKO Stado čuva' i brani od vučje ti sile! Ja ću ures izbrani poć iskat me vile; kad ište svak sebi dobar trg s ljubavi, i meni jes triebi činit što čine svi. STOJNA Ah, Zagorko, s neposluha slidi tvoju ćud zločestu! Ja ću tebi nać očuha prie neg meni ti nevjestu. Nu ako ja danas s me mile dragosti vilami sviem čâs dobiem s liposti? Slika me ne vara, mâ dika n'je pala: malo sam prestara, ali sam pristala. Ovoga od mjesta nu ako najljepša večeras nevjesta uzbudem jošte ja. PASTJERIĆ PRVI Ostaj zbogom, majko mila! Od tebe ćemo i mi poći za ukrasti kôj od vila sladak nami celov moći. PASTJERIĆ DRUGI Za moć izet meda, čela ja ne hajah da me uie, i toj nosim za čas gdi je; mâ Biserka s drugam sjela. PASTJERIĆ TREĆI Stoklasu ovu, ku zrelieh nanizo sam kupjenica, nosim oči veselieh gdi sja sunce, mâ Danica. PASTJERIĆ ČETVRTI Vrabca ovega, kî se vabi s najdaljega meni puta, Mioci daću, kôj me ugrabi jučer silom mati iz skuta. PASTJERIĆ PETI Šturka u ovoj kajpi od žice, kî po svu noć šturi i poje, donio sam ja za moje male, ko ja, pastirice. STOJNA Još biste sad i vi, brečadi od sise, po ovoj Dubravi za vilam digli se! PASTJERIĆI Nam su drage liepe vile: iz njedar nam dunje daju, na tance nas vode mile i njegajuć celivaju. Skazan'je deveto JELJENKA SATIRICA priobučena u pastira Ah, plemkinje prike vile, trag vam proklet i namira! Vi mi ste se učinile priobući u pastira, da prie harba ova jaka onoj od vas srce iskine, s ke moj život bez Divjaka čezne i u mraznoj sumnji stine. O Divjače divje ćudi, plemenite t' vile mrze; lele temu tko ih žudi ter ga uzda njih zavrze. Od bojazni ti si njimi, er te zviri svaka scieni; a s roščići ljuvenimi mjesec mladi svud si meni. O mladźahni moj mjeseče, sini ljubi tvojoj, sini! Kuda zadźe, gdi uteče, drag pokoju moj jedini? Što ugleda, cića česa vilinja ti 'e slika draga? Bez naprave, bez uresa ljepota je prava naga. Vedru svjetlos nebo odkriva bez odjeće od oblaka, a ljepotom čistom siva bez naprave žena svaka. Ali vidim, što njekada bog nam Lero prorokova, promienila da je sada vilam ures Dubrava ova. Er sad u'edno sve mladice za napravu njih najdražu, kô divjačne satirice, do pupka se gole kažu. Tim da ih slidom slide i žele, nie čudo, divji ljudi: odkrivene prsi biele tko da gleda, a ne žudi? Nu će ruke sad me ove prikiem vilam ukazati s golim prsim što 'e mužove gorskiem ženam prigrabljati. ČINJEN'JE TREĆE Skazan'je prvo DIVJAK SATIR, JELJENKA SATIRICA I SKUP PASTIRA DIVJAK Vas sam pribjen, još me tira kleta sila po ovoj strani. Je li gdi tko da od pastira mene liepu vil obrani? PASTIR PRVI Stigni, sreti, drži, uhvati, ne daj napried, ne propusti; udri, udri, da pod bati grdi satir dušu pusti! JELJENKA A tko je ovo, u haljini tko od vile sad proteče? Ako zlo vam ke ne čini, nie razlog da zlo steče. PASTIR DRUGI Kô ne čini zlo, ako je gnusni satir grdnih dila smio doć, krijuć slike svoje, medźu vile kako vila? I da isprid nas bježat ne usta, budući 'e ončas zaskočio, Dubravci bi liepoj s usta celov silom ugrabio. Nu čemu će sad besjede? Tec'mo u mjesta za njim svaka, po uvadici da ne ide zlom satiru zloba ovaka. SATIRICA I meni ih je slidit sila, da što misle ne učine; zasve opak, ne bih htila moj nevjernik da pogine. Skazan'je drugo GORŠTAK SATIR Niz strane, niz polje, pustiem gorami, Divjače, biž bolje i prida' nogami! Bez smieha tko pazit sad ludos može tvu, grd satir priobrazit u vil se gizdavu, i ko vil u odjeći sred vila inieh poć, da nitko, scieneći, poznat ga neće moć. Nesviesti velike s uresne htjet sile satirske prilike priobražat u vile! Zaman se čini sve i liepi i maže: grdoća s naprave grdźa se ukaže. Polje se, gora i lug ludosti tvôm čudi: tamaša, smieh i rug osta ti svieh ljudi. Nu tako sad pleća vukući pribjena sudi sam čija veća ljepos je vidjena. A još bi ovi dan kako snieg od lani, da izmedźu svieh jedan pastir te ne brani. Srce te i snaga ovega odrva izmedźu tojaga teškieh i drva. Nu neka on huka, smijat ću ja se i za nj: glumac sam, a Vuka poslô sam po bubanj. Na pir ćemo obadva večeras u selo, da se igra, uživa i stoji veselo! Skazan'je treće LJUBDRAG STARAC Zlo se tiskat bez jakosti tko 'e nekrepka, ko ja, stupa: jedva izvukoh stare kosti, i izkopah se svih iz skupa. Ah, kâ čeljad, mnoštvo koje sabralo se sa svieh strana: i star i mlad, svak došô je na slavljen'je blaga dana. Sve su vile, svi pastiri s vrstom svakom žena i ljudi, i gorani i satiri dotekli su odasvudi. Ali se je ockvrnila svetkovina plemenita: najljepša je dana vila najgrdźemu s tamna mita. Blažen pastir slavni od Ide ki zasliepljen ne bi od zlata neg po čistoj pravdi otide da 'e ljeposti ljepos plata. A oni proklet s koga izlaze na dan blag nam plačne kobi, tko liposti lipos vaze, a za zlato da grdobi! Proklet i oni tko najprie za izet zlato, zemlju izdube, kad cić zlata najvrednije običaji se u nas gube! Po zakonu dat se imaše liepa Dubravka i gizdava, sred Dubrave komu naše u ljepoti 'e prava slava. Miljenko je imô mili steć Dubravku cić lipote, nu se ukloni zakon sili: grd ju pastir zlatom ote. Tim su smeće srca moga da na mjestu ne bi ovomu Tko Grdanu bogatomu smio se opriet cića toga. Ali mene većma smeta Miljenkova uspomena, komu 'e bila od djeteta još Dubravka narečena. On nju žudźe, i ona njega okom gleda vazdan blazim, i glas danas puka svega vjerenicim zvaše drazim, kad iznenad sa svieh strana začuh opet gdi svi glase da Dubravka za Grdana bogatoga vjerila se. I Miljenko ču sa mnome tko mu ugrabi vjerenicu, i od muke svenu u licu i zamuknu mramorkome. I od žalosti i od jada tu stat veće niesam mogô, razmišljajuć na što sada zločestvo nas vodi mnogo, da na blag dan od slobode jes tko zlatu još robuje, i da sila s prike zgode nad zakonim gospoduje. Nu tko tužan ovo izhodi? Po prilici Miljenko je: za dubje ću skrit se odi, za čut ke su misli svoje. Skazan'je četvrto MILJENKO sam Najljepša se vila daje najgrdźemu u prilici! Ke ufan'je veće ostaje nami, o verni ljubovnici? Ljubav, vjera, služba, lipos i običaji i zakoni, sve bi zaman: jaču kripos grda u zlatu nemam doni. Da li, oh jaoh, za Grdana, najgrdźega od pastiera, mâ Dubravka segaj dana najljepša se vila viera? Mâ Dubravka? Kako moja, ako 'e druziem dana sade, da moj život, kî 'u dostoja, ko prisječen dub, jaoh, pade? Krotku ovčicu, mirnu i blagu vuk u gore strašni uvuče, i n'je toga smien'je i snagu tko bi ukazô; jaoh, svi muče! Ja ću gledat na me oči?... Neću! Ne, ne, razlog nie da tî ga oblak sred istoči svietlo sunce me prikrie. Da što čekam, što li pazim? Razdieljen sam s dragom vilom. Što grdobu ne porazim kâ mi život grabi silom? Pr'je smrknutja dana ovoga dni imaju bit satreni ili moji, ili onoga tko moj život grabi meni. Skazan'je peto DIVJAK SATIR I JELJENKA SATIRICA DIVJAK Pastiru, hvala ti, ubjen bih ja bio, na pomoć da mi ti ne budeš prispio. Kaži mi tve ime, da mi te ne zabit; er ću ti sve vrime životom držan bit, zasve da ističe oku se mom sade da imaš naličje od divje me lade. JELJENKA Ako imaš, kô reče, domaću tvu drugu, kud stupaj tvoj teče za vilam po lugu? DIVJAK Ćudina opaka i njeka pusta bies uzrok su da svaka vila mi nosi svies. JELJENKA Za čudo ne scienim, bez sviesti čim hodiš, da tako s pribjenim kostim se nahodiš. Napravlja' se i resi i čini sve što hoć', da satir ti niesi koji se skrit nie moć. Vrzi tja cić tega neslične odjeće: satira divjega pitoma vil neće; k ljubi se povrati, od ke se odieli, koja te gledati u slici tvôj želi. Ohaj se od vila, ke ti su s prikora: ljubovca tva mila vapi te iz gora, i još čut neć' ti glas ni poznat lipote, a ona bi danas koja te smrti ote. DIVJAK Ah, gdi 'e, da ju slidim, ljubi ma večeras? Ja ovdi ne vidim druzieh izvan nas. Na obranu moju bi, pastiru, ti jedan: samomu ja tebi držan sam ovi dan. JELJENKA Da, da sad izide t' tva ljubi, bi li ti htio samu nju slidjet, vile ine pustiti? DIVJAK Vile odsad, pače sjen mrzeća 'e meni njih: sramotan ja i bjen danaska s vila bih. Ah, Lero Lerjane, veliki bože naš, priko ove kad strane s vilam mene ugledaš, na vrat me niz strmu liticu obori, zajaz' mnom u grmu vučji glad najgori! Ah, da sad ljubi ma izide odkuda, ona bi bil' sama sva moja razbluda. Pastiru, kaž' mi tim jeda ju gdi vidi, da hrlo priletim sred klisura i hridi. JELJENKA N'je dalek, ovdi je ljubovca sad tvoja: ruho ovo, ke krie tebi nju, mećem ja. DIVJAK Što sad oči moje paze? Jeljenka ovo mâ je vila ka, da mene ne poraze, pastierom me obranila? A ja zdiram, a ne svlačim, neprilične ove odjeće, i vile i njih ruha tlačim, tebi samoj vjeran veće. Nadaleče, nadaleče, Podbrgatke vile prike, teško i lele temu uvike tko u brieme od vas ne uteče! Ah, za druzih kô ću moći igda ostavit tu lipotu, gdi samom sam tvom pomoći, moj životu, u životu? Ti me peci, ti me vari i na volju tvoju kuha': napravom me ne privari n'jedna vila liepa ruha. Da se u dušu njeke stave vratit tudźe, što ih slavi, ostale bi bez naprave kako suh panj u dubravi. Nu hod'mo i mi gdi svi hode od najljepšieh čuti vjeru, na dan ovi od slobode zahvaliti bogu Leru, kad nas oba svom kriposti vlas njegova 'e slobodila, tebe od moje nevjernosti, a od pricieh mene vila. Skazan'je šesto BRŠTANKO, LJUBDRAG I GLASNIK BRŠTANKO Ter vidźe ti sada, Miljenko gdi teče, ili inim da smrt da, ili on da je steče? Teške su pogube odsvud ga pritisle; nu mali, kî ljube, što ima doć, misle. N'je slike zaisto grdoba grdobi, ma zlato ono isto kiem liepu vil dobi imaće moć i vlas toliko veliku za podat večeras Miljenku smrt priku. LJUBDRAG Razbiram i ja to svaki čas u meni, da moć tu ima zlato, ostajem smeteni. Ah, prikor u dugu tamnilu neznan'ja cić zlata drug drugu ko rob se da klan'ja! Biće od svieh sudźeno, ako se odredi da Miljenko općeno veličanstvo uvriedi. Svačija tim ruka bit mu će na poraz: na smrt ga će od puka osudit svega glas. Tim njegovu smrt istinu sa mnom odsad plači i cvili, misleć kako pastir mili cić grdobe zlatne izginu. O Miljenko, vjerenikom čim večeras svak te pazi, jaoh, s neharnom zgodom prikom nemila te smrt porazi! GLASNIK Tko ovo sada nepravedno s Miljenkove smrti cvieli, kad vaskolik puk se ujedno š njim raduje i veseli? LJUBDRAG Što spoviedaš, o Radmile, pravi je uzrok nami od cvila: najgrdźemu s prike sile najljepša je dana vila. I Miljenko cića toga, kî Dubravku sam dostoji ko najljepši mjesta ovoga, ako n'je umro, za umriet stoji. GLASNIK Kî plač, kâ smrt? Miljenko je zdrav, živ, veseo, čestit svime: smirio je želje svoje, Dubravka je liepa š njime. Vjerenik je on izbrani na ovi blag dan u Dubravi: vile, pastiri i gorani, svak ga slidi, svak ga slavi. BRŠTANKO On vjerenik Dubravčin je ka se vjeri za Grdana? Čut nam čini, kî način je bio toj zgodi segaj dana. GLASNIK Od pastira družbe naše do najmanjieh pastirica vjerenik se Grdan zvaše a Dubravka vjerenica. I redovnik bješe tima u Lerovu crkvu uljezô, da bi od vjere medźu njima vieku vječni vez zavezô. Svetilište on najprie po običaji davnjoj čini: "Hoja, Lero, Dolerie!" vapijaše vas puk ini. Jaganjčić se bez biljega u žeravi živoj spraži i, što radźa zemlja, od svega prikaza se plod najdraži. Ali na ognju plam potamni, pod nami se tle ustrese, crkva od groma bukom zamni, a stup Lerov znojaše se. Na ovo čudo vas puk stoja ko zapanjen, ter ne prista Dolerija, Lero i Hoja zvat na pomoć segaj mista. Nu što imena od tih veće bogova se od nas zvahu, trešnje, buke i od smeće hudźa zlamen'ja izhodźahu. Nu čim svač'ja lica blide i svak treptit ne pristaje, eto Miljenko u crkvu ide, izvan sebe ko vas da je. Na došastje Miljenkovo prista trešnja, gromnja umuknu, prosvjetljen'je oganj novo uze i u čis plamen buknu. Bog razvedri Lero sliku i, da vidi mladi i stari, nje liepu ljubovniku u obraz jedan zrak udari. Svak to uze za zlamen'je da vlas višnja to učini, da Miljenko sadružen je liepoj Dubravci, a ne ini. Tim vaskolik puk se uzbuni i zavapi u sve glase da se volja božja ispuni, dočim liepu liepa dâ se. Iz ruka se tako ote Grdanovieh liepa vila i dâ komu cić lipote nje pristoji ljepos mila. Tim Miljenko sad, veseliji i čestitiji neg ikada, lipos dragu ku svedź želi, kad manje ufa, steče sada. LJUBDRAG Poznam i to, riet je triebi, vrh vladanja svieh na svitu da vladalac višnji s nebi ima pomnju posobitu. Da se on danas ne nadkloni vrh Dubrave ove naše, po tle idźahu svi zakoni, sloboda se satiraše. GLASNIK Ali eto gdi skače k nam kolo satira: poznat je kuhače i glumce od pira. Na gozbe sve naše oni su svedź zvani, er bez njih tamaše ni smieha nigdi nî. Nu veće svatovi kupe se na pospjeh: u svadbu ho'te i vi! Sve što znah, sve vam rieh. Brštanko, tebe sam prviencom došô zvat, a Ljubdrag nad svim nam obran je stari svat. Skazan'je sedmo GORŠTAK, VUK DIVJAK, SATIRI, JELJENKA SATIRICA I SKUP PASTIRA GORŠTAK Zapekle se od družine pečenice biehu sočne, a to da se bolje pine, kad obilna gozba počne. Da kad kuša slad mila se od jestojske i od pitja, svačie srce razigra se ćuteć miris draži od cvitja. Da zažare i obesele i lica se i pogledi, i da u smiehu sladźe vele i u radosti svak besjedi. Da razlike igre igraju i skladne se poju pjesni, mladi i stari uživaju siti, pjani i obiesni. SKUP Igra' kolo, skoč'mo bolje svak se kaži dobre volje! Na pir, na pir hod' svak hrlo, spravi trbuh, čisti grlo, da se ie, da se pie, Hoja, Lero, Dolerie! GORŠTAK Žarka kaplja dobra vina nebeska je mana istina, sred ljuvena slatka piva češće griska' i celiva'. Na pir, na pir, da se ie, Hoja, Lero, Dolerie! VUK Kapun pečen svietla lica i ljuvena jarebica, ko najljepše segaj mjesta zet nami su i nevjesta. Na pir, na pir, da se ie, Hoja, Lero, Dolerie! GORŠTAK Ah, što sladźe može biti nego jesti svedź i piti: zdravje, snaga, život, bitje jeden'je je nami i pitje. Da se ie, da se pie, Hoja, Lero, Dolerie! DIVJAK Sve je spravno, sve gotovo u čas dobar vesel'je ovo: glumče, bubnju, udri! Gdje ste? Evo zeta i nevjeste! Da se uživa, igra i smie, Hoja, Lero, Dolerie! Skazan'je osmo MILJENKO, DUBRAVKA, REDOVNIK, SKUP PASTIRA I VILA SKUP Hod', od pira bože, hodi, igre mile s nami vodi, združi, sjedini pod pjesni medene ove ljuvene. REDOVNIK Vjerenici obrani dostojno nad sve ine kroz ures izbrani ljepote istine, na ugodan, na skladan vez slatki od vire, sloboda na blag dan čim skupi pastire, nebo vam odzgori vjeru ovu svjedoči i vrh vas otvori od zviezda sto oči, skladno svi jezici sred ove Dubrave da u časti i dici hvale vas i slave. MILJENKO Evo uza me moga dobra, evo uza me moga blaga, evo liepa, evo draga, ku moj život služit obra. DUBRAVKA O prislatko, o jedino drago ufan'je, željno meni! O uresu moj ljuveni, noći moje sunce istino! SKUP Hod', od pira bože, hodi, igre mile s nami vodi, združi, sjedini pod pjesni medene ove ljuvene. MILJENKO Eto dodźe željno vrieme, liepi raju duše moje, da snieg puti rajske tvoje grlim rukam ognjenieme. DUBRAVKA Ja sam ona ke lipotu verno ljubi, dvorno slavi, o gizdava mâ ljubavi, o jedini moj životu! SKUP Hod', od pira bože, hodi, igre mile s nami vodi, združi, sjedini pod pjesni medene ove ljuvene. MILJENKO Oba smo u cvit od mladosti: hod'mo na što srca žude, na ljuvene na razblude, na celove, na radosti! DUBRAVKA Daj, da veće hodi k meni, na medene igre hrli: ah, celivaj, miluj, grli, drag pokoju moj ljubljeni! MILJENKO Čim raskoše tve razbira, zameta se srce u lasti. DUBRAVKA U tvojoj sam, dušo, vlasti: uzmi što hoć' bez ozira. SKUP Hod', od pira bože, hodi, igre mile s nami vodi, združi, sjedini pod pjesni medene ove ljuvene. Skazan'je deveto REDOVNIK IZ CRKVE S INieM PASTIRI REDOVNIK Pastiri, pokli svi i riečima i djeli sva smo veće u crkvi činjen'ja dospjeli, još vršit triebi je, da se blag dan resi, što činit ostaje pod vedriem nebesi. Iz svieh tiem usti u skladu jedan glas ovako izusti i klikni večeras: "O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô, uzroče istini od naše sve slave, uresu jedini od ove Dubrave, sva srebra, sva zlata, svi ljudcki životi ne mogu bit plata tvôj čistoj lipoti". SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... REDOVNIK Svak redom dar ovdi kî ima najdraži sad našoj slobodi čestitoj prikaži. O svietla božice, eto i ja na tvu čâs najprvi sej ptice puštavam večeras, da, kô one steru krila sad slobodne svud po nebi, i sloboda prostre mila sej Dubrave glas po tebi. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... MILJENKO Milosna, jedina božice svieh strana, tebi u dar maslina od mene 'e podana, da, kô u miru uz vil moju željen'je se me ispuni, tako vlas tvâ da u pokoju čestitiem nas viencom kruni. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... DUBRAVKA Ovi cvit rumene i liepe ružice primi sad od mene, o liepa božice, da, kô ona cvietju ostalom sadružena ures dava, tako slavom tvôm i hvalom da 'e hvaljena i mâ slava. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... ZAGORKO Slobodo ugodna, uzdahe, plač i vaj od mene slobodna na tvu čas primit haj, da, kô se oni sad od mene zajedno s rikom suza dile, da se odiele i spomene od me prike tako vile. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je do... DIVJAK Slobodo, odveće ugodna svakomu, primi ove odjeće vilinje za čas mu, da, kô š njima sve ludosti i taštine zdrieh i skinuh, tako da opet s tvôm kriposti vik ne svežem što prikinuh. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... JELJENKA Slobodo, pogleda' na mene odizgar, i ovi kus meda htjej primit za drag dar, da, kô sladak bez primjese med je sobom po naravi, nad sviem ke se tudźiem rese tako i ljepos da mâ slavi. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... VUK Slobodo jedina, na tvu čâs sasma rad čašu ovu ja vina naslužih punu sad: čini, kô si ti utjeha Dubravi ovoj na sem sviti, da i čašica ova od smieha meni je ures vjekoviti. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... GORŠTAK Slobodo, za malu tvoju čâs ne primi ovu mu sviralu skladnu ovdi nad svimi: neka uvik svi pastiri i sve vile prigizdave tance vode gdi ona sviri u dan ovi sred Dubrave. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... PASTJERIĆ Slobodo, i ovi košičić pun krieša medźu iniem darovi od mene izmieša', a to, er ću ja ufati da mi od tebe pomoć doć će i da mi ćeš opet brati, dokle uzrastem, s dubja voće. PASTJERIĆ Sira ovo što mati ručku mi jutros da, slobodo, podati tebi ću ja sada, a to, i ja unaprieda neka budem tvojom vlasti sira, masla, mlieka i meda slobodnie majci krasti. SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô... REDOVNIK Sad, nebo, usliši, usliš'te, bogovi, što u glas najviši na dan vas molju ovi, i ti, kâ iz ruka svih primi darove proz ma usta od puka svega čuj molbe ove: Eto vile prigizdave zlatne prame cvietkom rese, a goranin divji izljeze s viencem bornim oko glave. Eto pastier sred livada pod svirôku pjeva svoju; eto u miru i pokoju dva najljepša ljubav sklada. Dubrava ova slavna svudi opet zelen svu 'e primila; opeta se razgojila u pokoju kî svak žudi. Bez oblaka u vedrini vrhu nje se nebo kaže, tihi vjetric u njoj draže dzorne hlatke čuti čini. Skladni puci, mirna sela, travna polja, doba ugodna, pune njive, dubja plodna, rojne čele, stada ciela. Tim pospješno, moji mili kî resite ove strane, u slobodi slatkoj stane čim ste u miru obljubili, u jedinstvu, u ljubavi neka draži dan izlazi, ovdi našim skladnim glasi sloboda se draga slavi! SKUP O liepa, o draga, o slatka slobodo, dar u kom sva blaga višnji nam bog je dô, uzroče istini od naše sve slave, uresu jedini od ove Dubrave, sva srebra, sva zlata, svi ljudcki životi ne mogu bit plata tvôj čistoj ljepoti!